Basically Death Battle 6: Ken Kaneki vs Carnage
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two killers go at it in episode 7 of Basically Death Battle!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: Killers are all around the world, be them good or evil.**

 **Boomstick: But when killers start eating people, that's just crossing the line!**

 **Wiz: Like Ken Kaneki, the man turned ghoul.**

 **Boomstick: And Carnage, the man turned symbiote! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle!**

 **Ken Kaneki:**

Also Known As: Haise Sasaki, Eyepatch, Centipede, The Black Reaper, The One-Eyed King

Species: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Height: 169.5 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Occupation: Leader of Goat, Former Ghoul Investigator, Former Anteiku Employee

Affiliations: Goat, Formerly CCG, Formerly Anteiku

 **FEATS**

As a human, survived a confrontation with a ghoul long enough for the ghoul to get crushed by a steel beam

After activating his kagune for the first time, easily defeated Nishio in seconds

Held up against Amon before nearly ending him when his hunger took over

Under the control of his ghoul side, impaled Yomo through the chest with ease

While being tortured, stayed sane long enough to accept his ghoul side and easily decimate his captor

After accepting his ghoul side, has defeated much more experienced fighters without much trouble

With both his kagune and kakuja released at the same time, easily defeated Shinohara

Vaporized ghoul flesh-infused steel

After losing his memory, became a high-ranking Ghoul Investigator

Devoured part of the One-Eyed Owl's kakuja

Arrested the One-Eyed Owl

Defeated and killed Arima, one of the CCG's best Ghoul Investigators

Became the One-Eyed King and formed the revolutionary group Goat

 **GHOUL PHYSICALITY AND POWERS**

 **Superhuman Strength**

-Ripped a lamp post out of the asphalt and used it as a weapon

-Smashed Ayato through several floors

-Smashed Yamori into a wall with a single kick

-Tossed someone through a steel wall with one hand

-Tore off Amon's arm, despite him wearing armour

 **Superhuman Speed and Reflexes**

-Escaped from two ghouls before they could react

-Dodged a barrage of needles

-Easily dodged Tsukiyama's attacks

-Dodged lightning while suffering from brain damage and a pierced left eye

-Can avoid gunfire and bullets from Ayato's kagune

 **Superhuman Durability**

-Cells are considered stronger than reinforced steel

-Can tank hits from much stronger ghouls

-Normal blades break if they try to pierce his skin

-Survived being smashed through floors and walls

-Fought through impalement and near-fatal head injuries

 **Superhuman Jaw Strength**

-Can bite through human and ghoul flesh with ease

 **Regeneration**

-Can heal from most non-fatal wounds

-Regenerated from having his fingers ripped off multiple times

-Snapped the joints in his ankle and spun himself around to escape someone's grasp before healing the bones in seconds

-Often survives and heals from being impaled

-Has been stabbed through the eye and impaled in the brain and survived

-Easily heals severed limbs

 **Natural Sonar**

-Can collect information from around himself through sound vibrations

Becomes stronger when he comes back from serious injuries

 **SKILLS**

Skilled Fighter

-Can match the likes of Touka and Yomo in combat

-Brutal and merciless in a fight

-Can copy his opponent's moves and read their attacks

-Using Yukimura 1/3, can easily slice through a ghoul's kagune

Highly Intelligent

-A surprisingly analytical fighter

-Good at reading enemy strategies and countering them

 **YUKIMURA 1/3**

Koukau-type Quinque

-A weapon made out of a Ghoul's kagune

Given to Kaneki by Arima after he joined the CCG

A sword-like weapon with a very long blade

Sharp enough to easily slice through a kagune

 **KAGUNE**

Made from a ghoul's RC cells that have been released outside the body

-Four types of kagune, depending on where the RC cells come out

 **Rinkaku-type kagune**

-Forms up to eight tentacles for combat purposes

Obtained from Rize

-Gained from the RC cells in her organs

Located on his back

 **Focuses on brute force**

-Tore off someone's arm with one hit

-Can cut through and pierce a kakuja

-Easily stabbed through a ghoul's chest

 **Can be shaped into different forms**

-Clawed hands

-Blades

-Masses of limbs

-Cages

-Smaller, more precise hands

-Eyes and mouths

*Can speak through the mouths

 **KAKUJA**

A kagune that encases the user's body like armour

Gained by devouring the kagune and kakuja of other ghouls

Encases Kaneki's upper body with a hard carapace

-Forms a kagune-like claw from his arm

-Can shape the claw into a long blade

Grants Kaneki a massive boost in physical abilities

-Can overwhelm Shinohara's Arata Proto

-Destroyed Arima's IXA

Originally was incomplete

-Caused him to lose his sanity when it activated

-Eating Eto's kakuja completed it, letting him retain his sanity while using it

 **WEAKNESS**

Needs to eat human flesh at least once every month

-If not consumed for a while, he has a hard time controlling his hunger

-Will end up trying to eat any human he comes across

-Dies if he doesn't eat it

CRC Gas

-Prevents him from using his kagune

 **Carnage:**

AKA: Cletus Kasady

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 190 lbs

First Appearance: (Cletus Kasady) Amazing Spider-Man #344 (1991) (Carnage) Amazing Spider-Man (1992)

 **Feats:**

-One of Spider-Man's most deadliest enemies

-Has defeated Venom and Spider-Man several times

-Formed a "family" with Shriek, Carrion, Demogoblin, and Doppelganger

-Led his "family" on a rampage in New York that required multiple heroes to stop

-Fought the likes of the Avengers on numerous occasions

-Once managed to bond with the Silver Surfer

-Survived his fight with The Sentry, Marvel's version of Superman

-Once took over Doverton, Colorado

-Once tried to conquer the Microverse

-During the Inversion event, tried to become a hero after having his moral compass reversed, with mixed results

-Defeated several low level Spider-Man foes such as The Squid, Sin-Eater, Shriek, etc

 **Symbiote Suit:**

-Alien in origin

-Grants hosts increased physicality

-Can turn itself into clothing for Cletus

-Cannot be detected by Spider-Man's Spider Sense

-Can survive from almost any injury and heal rapidly

-Is able to consume other beings to increase its biomass

-Has an sense somewhat similar to Spider-man's Spider Sense

-Is inside Kasady's bloodstream, it can form from a single drop of blood

-Is completely subservient to Kasady, and will do anything to find and merge with him

-Has genetic memory, able to recall information and even some abilities from previous hosts

 **Physicality:**

 **Strength:**

-Can lift at least 80 tons

-Is stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined

-Flung Venom across a city

-Swings between buildings while carrying Venom with 1 tentacle

-Rips the Bloodstone out of Man-Wolf

-Leaps out of a falling bus and catches onto a bridge while carrying a woman

-Draws blood from Magneto through his armour and shields

-Cracks a tabletop while only partially transformed

-Hurls a man through a window and across the street with 1 tentacle

-Overpowers Spider-Man and Venom and hurls them off of him

-Throws an oven at Spider-Man, which smashes through a wall and flies for some distance

-Smashes through the wall of a building

-Smashes through his reinforced cell wall hard enough for the fragments to kill 3 guards

-Smashes through the wall of a prison

-Tears apart a ceiling

-Tears out an adamantium Sentinel's eye

-Pushes a car over with his tentacles

-Hurls several cars overhead

-Smashes Venom through a wall and then supports him with a tentacle

-Rips the bars off of a prison cell

-Sends the Superior Spider-Man flying with a punch

-Beats the Wizard to a pulp and smashes him through a prison wall

-Knocks out Nightcrawler with a kick

-Pulls a security guard through the bars of a prison cell

-Flings Spider-Man around with his face

-Tears a reinforced door of its hinges

-Smashes up a street

-Tears apart the roof of a car

-Pulverizes a marble wall

-Shoves a woman through a marble wall

-Kills Doppelganger with a kick

-Rips a sink out of the floor and hurls it

-Pulls his way out of Cloak's dimensions

-Smashes his way through an office building

-Bites through Wolverine's bone claws

-Pulls Deadpool out of a construction vehicle and sends him flying

-Overpowers Power Man

-Lifts a car and hurls it

-Lifts and throws a helicopter

-Smashes through a wall of special glass

-Grabs Venom with a tentacle, swings him overhead, then smashes him through the floor

 **Speed:**

-Is faster and more agile than Spider-Man and Venom

-Able to swing across the city like Spider-Man

-Catches the Sam Alexander Nova

-Dodges Spider-Man and grabs and throws him

-Tears apart some goons before they're able to react

-Deflects a hit from Deadpool and then counterattacks

-Blitzed a squad of soldiers through a vent on a pipe

-Beats Deadpool before he's able to react

-Catches a punch from Venom and then tears up his arm

-Catches a leaping Spider-Man with his tentacles

-Easily sidesteps Doppelganger's strikes

-Evades Firestar's beam

-Jumps out of the way of Shriek's sonic blast

-Senses an attack by Doppelganger and then clubs it away with a tentacle

-Catches a falling woman

-Backflips over a speeding car

-Catches Spider-Man and flings him

-Blitzed a group of Microverse warriors

 **Durability:**

-Is more durable than both Spider-Man and Venom

-Survives a series of Nova Force blasts from Sam Alexander

-Unharmed by a collision with Nova

-Tanks a hit with 2 missiles

-Laughs off Spider-Man's hardest, strongest punch

-Withstands another missile

-Shrugs off the Mark of Kaine

-Unharmed by thousands of volts of electricity

-Unhurt after being thrown extremely far by Toxin

-Gets run over by a truck and gets back up

-Tanks Spider-Woman's bio-electric blasts

-Practically immune to bullets, to the point of them bouncing off of him

-Unhurt by having a log thrown at his belly by Spider-Man

-Survives a beating from Venom

-The Scarlet Spider is unable to harm him even when going all out

-Survives blasts from Genesis and Doctor Doom

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Insane and Ruthless:**

-Has Antisocial Personality Disorder

-Is obsessed with chaos

-Impossible to reason with

-Loves killing even without a reason

-Deadpool had difficulty playing mind games with him

 **Healing Factor:**

-Able to repair himself at an extreme rate

-Is immune to all earthly diseases and infections

-Can regenerate damaged body tissue almost instantly

-Regenerates from getting blown to pieces from a bomb built by Apocalypse

-Reforms his face after getting hit with the Wizard's blasts

-Reforms his entire head after it explodes

-Having his head cut off doesn't slow him down

-Regenerates after having a grenade explode in his mouth

-Repairs his broken neck like it was nothing

-Has his face ripped apart by Agent Venom and heals like it was nothing

-Survived getting ripped in half by the Sentry and left in space for a while

 **Wall Crawling:**

-Can cling to any surface and climb, crawl, and run on them

-Can cling to upside-down surfaces

 **Web Shooting:**

-Can shoot web strands to grapple, grab, and immobilize targets

-Can traverse buildings and other structures with his webbing

-Webbing is strong enough to subdue Spider-Man and Venom to an extent

 **Shapeshifing:**

-Is able to stretch and manipulate his body mass

-Can create tentacles to restrain or attack people

-Can morph body parts into bladed weaponry such as axes

-Can make spikes for projectiles and traps

-Can extend his tentacles far enough to search an entire city

-Extends a lance out of his arm to spear a man

-Pours himself up a man's nose to kill him

-Spins Doppelganger around in his tentacles

-Traps Spider-Man in a cage of his lengthened fingers

-Extends a spike from his chest

-Splits his arm into 2 large blades

-Swings a blade from his chest

-Smothers a huge bomb with his body

-Extends multiple spikes from his body

-Seeps through vents and air ducts

-Forms huge claws from his hands

-Kills a man with a spike from his face

-Stretches his neck vary far like an eel

-Forms a mass of blades after pouring through a pipe

-Forms his hand into an axe

-Forms his hand into a mace

-Kills a man through a small hole

-Once formed a parachute

-Seeps through a wooden wall

-Completely envelops a pair of people while restrained

 **Madness Infection:**

-Can control people and mess with their minds

-Does so by infiltrating them with his Symbiote

-Once controlled a group of superheroes

 **Resistance to Symbiote Weaknesses:**

-More resistant to sonic attacks, fire, and microwave radiation than other Symbiotes

-Currently immune to sonics after coming into contact with the Darkhold

-Survives the explosion of Klaw, who is made of sound

-Tanks a hit to the face from Sunfire

-Fights Venom in a burning house

-Tanks blasts from microwave projectors

-Fights Deadpool through a wall of fire

 **"Hacking":**

-WTF

-Can... SOMEHOW travel through computers and the internet

-Don't ask me, I'm just as baffled as you are

 **Weaknesses:**

-His own insanity can get the best of him

-Without the Symbiote, Cletus is just a normal human

-The Symbiote may leave Cletus if it's frightened enough

-Still somewhat vulnerable to heat and microwave radiation

-Cletus may die from anemia if the Symbiote leaves him, since it replaced his bloodstream

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

In Tokyo, in an alleyway, Kaneki was eating a human, ripping their flesh off as blood spilled on the ground. He wiped the blood away and stood up, quickly turning his head as a trash can was knocked over.

"Aw, you stole my kill." said a voice before laughing maniacally.

"Finders keepers." Kaneki said calmly.

"Now with nobody else in sight, I guess I need someone else to play with!" the voice laughed.

 **FIGHT!**

Carnage jumped out of the shadows at Kaneki, who easily dodged out of the way. Carnage sliced at Kaneki who ducked the claws and punched Carnage in the stomach before kicking his legs, tripping him up. Carnage immediately got to his feet and screeched at Kaneki, who just stared at him. Carnage pounced on top of Kaneki and started clawing at his face. Kaneki fell backwards and knocked Carnage into the brick wall, trying to get him off. Carnage continued clawing away as Kaneki started slamming him onto everything. Trash cans, walls, steel bars, benches, anything that he could see. Kaneki eventually grabbed Carnage's arms and threw him into and through the same brick wall. Carnage sat up grinning. Kaneki sprinted at Carnage and tried to kick him, but Carnage ducked out of the way and uppercut Kaneki. Kaneki back flipped and landed on his feet. He spat out some blood and wiped his mouth.

"Your blood smells delicious..." Carnage laughed.

Kaneki sped forward and kicked Carnage into the air and kept him in the air with a variety of kicks. Kaneki sent Carnage flying with a side kick. Carnage created a path of broken concrete as he sped along the ground. He tried to stand up, but before he could, Kaneki kicked Carnage in the face. Carnage flew out of the alleyway into the city. People began screaming as they saw a red creature standing in front of them. Kaneki sprinted towards Carnage. Carnage caught Kaneki while he was running and tossed him through a restaurant window. Carnage jumped through the window, landing on Kaneki's stomach. Carnage kept Kaneki's arms and legs trapped as he opened his mouth and slowly moved it towards Kaneki. Kaneki suddenly bit Carnage's lower jaw and Carnage screamed. He jumped backwards and glared at Kaneki.

"Wow, you taste as bad as you look." Kaneki muttered.

"Yes, I'm sure your blood will satisfy me, though!" Carnage growled.

They sprinted at each other as Carnage released a flurry of punches, and Kaneki blocked all of them with ease. Carnage screeched and kicked Kaneki into the counter, knocking over the cash register. Carnage head-butted Kaneki multiple times before throwing him out of the door. Kaneki quickly rolled to his feet. He told Carnage to bring it on. Suddenly, a red web shot out of the door and surrounded Kaneki. Kaneki tried to get free as Carnage slowly walked out. Carnage sprinted at Kaneki, screeching, but Kaneki back flipped and kicked Carnage in the face. Kaneki bit the webs and ripped them off of him. He ran at Carnage and tried to kick him, but Carnage grabbed his foot and started spinning him around. Carnage let go and sent Kaneki into a stack of cardboard boxes. Kaneki stood up and saw Carnage walking towards a nearby car. He pulled at it and got it off the ground. Kaneki stared at Carnage as he turned around, clutching the car. He ran at Kaneki and tried to hit him with it, but Kaneki dodged out of the way. Carnage tried again, but Kaneki still ducked. Kaneki ran at Carnage, but Carnage threw the car at him, sending Kaneki flying down the streets. Kaneki looked up and saw Carnage swinging towards him. Kaneki jumped into the air at Carnage, who quickly grabbed Kaneki's arm and ripped it off. Carnage started eating Kaneki's arm. Kaneki just stood as another arm appeared in its place. Carnage turned around and Kaneki punched him in the face. Carnage screamed at Kaneki. Carnage pounced at Kaneki, who kicked him, sending him into three different buildings. A huge hole was visible where Carnage was hit through. Kaneki slowly walked through the rubble towards Carnage. Carnage got up and suddenly released tendrils from his back. He sprinted at Kaneki, attacking with all four tendrils as the lights suddenly turned off. The lights flickered back on as Kaneki had blocked all four tendrils with his kagune. The tendrils and kagune began blocking each others attacks. Carnage's tendrils went back as he turned his hand into an axe and cut Kaneki's chest, sending him backwards. Carnage sprinted at Kaneki and jumped at him, but Kaneki grabbed Carnage's axe hand with his clawed hands. He sliced at Carnage and Carnage grabbed Kaneki. Carnage punched Kaneki and sent him flying through the city. Before Kaneki landed, Carnage appeared from a sewer below him and turned his hand into a spike, impaling Kaneki through the brain.

"NIGHTY NIGHT!" Carnage laughed.

 **K-**

Suddenly, Kaneki spun around and kicked Carnage in the face. He turned his hand into a blade and sliced off Carnage's arm. Carnage screamed and quickly grew his arm back. Kaneki pulled the spike out of his head to reveal blood drooling from each side.

"JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!" Carnage screamed.

Kaneki flew forward and stabbed Carnage in the stomach with two kagune. He used his other two kagune to wrap around Carnage's arms. Kaneki started pulling at Carnage's head and started ripping it off. Carnage screamed as his head was ripped off. Kaneki saw Cletus Kasady inside of the symbiote. Kaneki turned his hand into a blade again and stuck it into Kasady's mouth as it came out the other side. Carnage left Kasady and quickly retreated to the sewer.

 **KO!**

On Kaneki's side, he was in the same alleyway with a bloodied skeleton behind him. On Carnage's side, the symbiote started crawling towards someone working in the sewer.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! That was awesome!**

 **Wiz: Kaneki had the strength to rip a lamp post out of the ground.**

 **Boomstick: But Carnage was able to lift a damn car above his head!**

 **Wiz: Sure, Carnage can avoid a speeding car.**

 **Boomstick: But Kaneki can avoid a speeding bullet! Not only that, he avoided lightning! FREAKING LIGHTNING!**

 **Wiz: And Carnage has survived multiple attacks thanks to his symbiote.**

 **Boomstick: But surviving being impaled as your human self? Kaneki's crazy!**

 **Wiz: Both of them had similar regenerating abilities.**

 **Boomstick: But there's something Carnage also had that Kaneki could do also!**

 **Wiz: Kaneki is capable of copying his opponent's fighting styles, and Carnage's insanity can sometimes get the better of him.**

 **Boomstick: That was some celebratory feast!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Ken Kaneki.**

 **Next time...**

An angry man with white hair and yellow eyes was walking when he stopped. Floating in front of him was a man in blue with a red cape.

Asura vs Superman.


End file.
